You Helped Me See the Beauty In Everything
by Lunapanda
Summary: It's a songfic for everyone's favorite couple, Clintasha! It is based off of Kelly Clarkson's song "Catch My Breath". I OWN NO MARVEL ITEMS, AVENGERS CHARACTERS, OR KELLY CLARKSON SONGS! Thanks, and read and review! (It's rated K , but there is two curse words... just sayin').


She never got close to people. She never made friends. Feelings were for the weak, and she wasn't weak. She kept her distance from people. Because she was Natalia Romanova, the Black Widow.

Everything was a lie to her. She had always been lied to, even as a young child. They lied to her in the Red Room, and she could never find anyone to trust.

Her whole life consisted of her riding emotional waves and it resulted in an unstable life. She was always playing the role of an acrobat so she would have a fallout. She was always jumping around, finding targets, and killing them.

She always felt like there were two halves to her: one that was a killer, and one that just wanted a semi-normal life. One side that existed, and one side that she hoped one day would- and could- exist. Shadow boxing was just a normal part of her everyday life.

She learned how to heighten her senses and how to react to any situation. She also learned how to not make emotional connections, so she didn't react to emotions. She couldn't, because feelings were dangerous, and for the weak.

She has spent 99% of her liferunning around and letting things go. She was always catching her breath. She always turned her cheek. She couldn't break her Black Widow façade. She wouldn't. That was too dangerous. And she couldn't run away from it. Something was holding her back.

Then, she went to Budapest. There she found a target, but she had also found a surprise. Both of them were hunting each other down, and for some reason, he spared her life, even against orders. She learned to work with him, and she opened herself up. Natalia Romonova became Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton became her friend, the only one she ever had. And then, he became her first love.

Clint always new how to make her laugh. She found him hilarious. He would play pranks on everyone, including Director Fury, and would do it on purpose. For her. And he would drag her around town trying to make her forget about her horrible past, trying to get rid of her nightmares. He loved her smile and her laugh, and it made her feel loved.

The only problem was, the smiles were never genuine. Because, deep inside, she was still Natalia Romanova. The Black Widow.

Natasha finally had someone to trust. All of her faith was in her partner, Clint, and she trusted him, despite everything.

Clint showed her that, even if she did something wrong, he wasn't going to label it. He gave up on trying to make her forget. In fact, he let her remember and helped her use that to become stronger. They both had their own morals, and she learned to not listen to whatever was right, even if it was a direct order.

Nothing was holding her back. The Black Widow was even more free than before, because she listened and learned to start anew. Nobody could tell her what to do now.

Clint had taught her the beautiful things in life, like love. She always said, "Love is for children." Now, she knew it wasn't. Thanks to her partner, she saw the beauty that was love and life.

And here she was, fighting with Avengers. This mission, however, went wrong. She made a mistake. And now, she was hanging off the side of a cliff, holding on to Clint's wrist. And she knew he couldn't hold on forever, or they could both fall.

Se took a deep breath and looked up at Clint. "I love you." was all she said.

She let go of his hand, and began to fall.

"TASHA!"

She looked away from him, because she didn't want to see his face, knowing what look it would have.

He figured out her life. She had a ledger filled with red, and he ignored it. He didn't care, because his life was pretty fucked up too. But now, her life was going to end.

And she was going to die a hero.

She let go because it felt right. It felt right to die like this, a hero's death. It felt right to not take Clint over the edge of the cliff with her, to spare his life.

But, it also felt kind of lonely, too.

She closed her eyes, feeling so sure it was the last time.

She heard an arrow being shot and someone yelling something about a rope.

And she breathed in.

She opened her eyes and breathed out. Wasn't she dead?

She heard a voice whisper in her ear, "I am not letting you go, Tasha. Never."

"Clint?"

She turned her head to look at him, and saw his face grinning at her. He was holding on to her, and there was a rope tied to his waist. Of course he went after her. However, she had never felt more relieved in her life, and smiled back.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. That was such a dumbass move."

"Shut up, Clint. You are the one to be talking."

He knew. He always knew. But she told him anyway.

"YA lyublyu tebya."

In Russian, of course.

This was the life they were given. A dangerous, exciting life. And they were gonna have it together.

S.H.E.I.L.D. would never approve of this relationship. But nobody was going to tell them what to do otherwise. Because to them, it was completely right

Clint finally got Tony to pull them back up from the side of the cliff. Everyone saw the two assassins- and the look they were sharing- and said nothing, except for Tony of course.

"So you finally hooked up?" he asked, eyebrows raising with that familiar Stark attitude.

Natasha glared and Clint laughed. "Yes, Tony, we did. Now drop it."

"But I just wanted to say-"

"Stark, I will personally kill you with a tissue if you don't stop talking right now."

The rest of the Avengers laughed at Natasha's comment while Tony paled.

And once they got back to Avengers Tower, Clint and Natasha just sat there in silence, in their room, before Clint finally spoke up.

"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu."

She smiled. For the first time ever since the Red Room, she truly smiled.

Now, nothing could hold her feelings back. Because she was Natasha Romanoff- and Natalia Romanova-, the Black Widow.

And she finally trusted someone.

* * *

**OH HEY GUYSSSSS! Yeah, I haven't posted in forever! I've had homework, and band, and homework, and homework, and brken technology, and new computers (yay!), so NOW I should be able to get something done... After I get rid of the plot bunnies and I start typing the other stories I need to type... and interviews... and OCness...**

**BTW I'm typing Avengers stories now. YAY! But first, I need to type my World of Warcraft stories... which I should start back up again soon.**

**Anyway, I don't own Marvel, or the Avengers, or any characters mentioned. I also do not own any Kelly Clarkson songs, 'cause I'm not Kelly Clarkson. Or Stan Lee.**

**BYE!**

**Oh wait! For any of you who don't know what "YA lyublyu tebya." (said by Natasha) or "YA tozhe tebya lyublyu." (said by Clint) means, they mean, "I love you." an "I love you too." in Russian.**

**Now I can say bye! READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZ! THANKS! :D:D:D**

**Oh wait! To all of the people who have reviewed and favorite this, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! There were so many of you at once, and I was just like "Holy crap on a cracker!" (props to any of you who know that reference! :D) Anyway, thanks again!**

**4/18/13 ****Hey guys. So apparently, I cannot use lyrics from the song in here. I got caught by someone, so I took out the lyrics. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to get in trouble with administrators. I thought it was okay 'cause others were doing it, but I guess not... So yeah, that's about it. DON'T DO IT! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!******


End file.
